This invention pertains to wire baskets and more particularly to a wire basket or carrier with a bail type handle which is easily removable.
The use of wire carriers for the handling of packages is well known. Such baskets mounted on wheels form the familiar grocery cart. Prior to that, wire baskets having divisions to set out specific areas of the basket were used for home delivery of milk in returnable bottles. Somewhat similar carriers--although usually round or oval in plan form--are used by home canners to hold canning jars in the heated container, whether a pressure canner or hot water bath.
In nearly all of the above cited uses of baskets or carriers, the handles are fixed or at least permanently attached. The result is that, especially with fixed handles, the carrier is clumsy for the manufacturer and seller to store or to ship. The removable handle of my invention is also very easy to assemble so that the cost of manufacture may be reduced to a minimum.